Hope Never Dies
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: 2 years after the Fellowship, and Aragorn never accepted his crown. His relationship with Arwenwas shattered as well, before his leave for Mordor. Aragorn has now stumbled upon Arwen again. This time she is the only who can save Middle earth, but she tell


Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm Tolkien reincarnated. Or not.

A/N: I got this fic from The Long Walk Back to Evenstar by Rose Arwen Padme. She really needs to update that, so throw rotten tomatoes at her till she does. Okay, here is the story.

* * *

Arwen sat firm atop her horse Asfaloth. Her white hands held tightly to the reigns; her eyes looking straight ahead. Hedrogwen sat on his black stallion gazing at the Elf princess. Though the fate of so many rested in her hands, she didn't show any signs of fear. How could anyone be so brave?

"Should we make for the Anduin, my lady?"

"No," Arwen said shaking her head, "We will continue to follow the forest. The Anduin is too perilous."

"As you wish."

Hedrogwen knew this girl well. She was smart, and knew what path they should follow. This woman had always known what to expect in her life. Surely she had never experienced any troubles. What a shock it must have been when she figured it out.

"My lady I feel for you," He said.

Arwen turned her head towards him, unsure of what he meant.

"You have been gifted with such a horrible curse, and no one seems to know why."

She sighed, "It matters not why it is I who bears it; I can only do what must be done."

"We begged for the help of the King Eomer, and the Steward Faramir, but they refuse to believe," Hedrogwen stated sadly.

"Though it sounds farfetched," Arwen said, "It is the truth, and we must prevent this worlds downfall."

Hedrogwen nodded. Something reached his ears that made him turn towards the east. Arwen heard the sound as well and also looked towards the Anduin. A ramble of shouting, and guff voices mingled together.

"Orcs!" Hedrogwen cried.

He pulled out his bow, and quickly fitted it with an arrow. He looked towards Arwen, and saw her unsheathing a delicate blade.

"My lady," He said, "I will vanquish these beasts. Seek solitude in the woods."

"No, I will stay."

"Lord Elrond made me swear to protect you with my life. You are far too important to lose."

Arwen looked at him shaking her head slightly.

"If you die, then it is the end of this earth," Hedrogwen said, "Go now!"

Arwen looked at her friend one last time; then rode her horse into the trees of Mirkwood.

Hedrogwen watched her leave. As she disappeared into the foliage, he focused his attention on the enemy. He knew that this was a large band of Orcs. If it was too large, death would claim him. Though he did not wish to feel death's cold embrace, he had sworn and oath to protect the Lady Undomiel. As the Orcs came charging from the banks, he saw the size and knew. Death was soon coming.

* * *

A man sat astride a fine brown horse. His attire consisted of leather, and worn bits of cloth. His straggly brown hair framed his face, and his gray eyes made everyone wish to gaze in them for an eternity. Yet those eyes reflected much sadness, much loss. The look belonged to an old warrior, not this handsome young man.

Aragorn had seen many things that made him feel older than this earth. He had lived through bloody wars, and loss of friends. The worst was the breaking of his heart.

Aragorn smiled and patted his horse's neck, "You seem much stronger than I do, Brego my friend."

The horse whinnied at his master voice. He took a few more struts to show off.

Aragorn's ears caught the sound of metal against metal. He turned towards the east. A deep growl whispered through the air. A sound Aragorn had heard too many times to count.

"Orcs, Brego," He said, "Its time to teach them a lesson"

He kicked Brego into a gallop, and rode towards the distant call.

He saw the Orcs, before he saw the Elf. Three Orcs lay twisted on the ground; their oily black blood being soaked into the earth. The reaming seven were pawing through a saddle bag. The Elf was gasping for air. His green tunic was staining with blood.

Aragorn took out his bow, and set an arrow. In a swift movement it was released. An Orc screamed, and clutched his back, but the blow was fatal. The other Orcs saw their dead comrade, and charged towards Aragorn.  
He picked off three more with just the arrows, but the others came in faster. He quickly drew his sword. A large slash appeared across an Orc's throat. Aragorn slew the head off a second one. The third one parried his blow, and the two became locked in a fierce duel. The Orc's heavy iron sword seemed more like a club, while Aragorn's swift blade moved more cunning than his enemy's.

The Orc raised his sword high, ready to split open the Man's head, but Aragorn skewered him through the stomach. With a large groan the Orc tumbled in a heap on too his comrades.

Panting, Aragorn raced to the dying Elf.

"_Be still my friend_," He said, checking his wounds.  
"Darkness is closing in," The elf said, "I mean nothing to anyone now."

Aragorn looked at him sincerely, "You fought bravely; you die with honor."

The blonde Elf coughed up blood, "Please... protect her."

Aragorn looked at him puzzled, "Who do you wish me to harbor?"

The Elf gave one last haggard wheeze; then his eye went dark with death.

There was no way Aragorn could give the Elf a proper burial. He would have to leave him there for the animals to feast upon. He sadly walked over to Brego.

He scratched the horse's ear, "I wonder who he meant."

Brego snorted, and looked at Aragorn with fear. He pawed the ground trying to warn him. Aragorn slowly slipped a hand to his hilt; then turned around and thrust out his sword.

The two blades connected with a clang. Aragorn looked at the sword curiously. It seemed familiar, but how. He turned his gaze the cloaked stranger. He found himself staring into the startled eyes of Arwen Undomiel.

* * *

Reviews are much welcomed, but no flames please. Constructive criticism is accepted.


End file.
